Thundercats Lion-o's specail someone
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Claudius survives his attack and goes to nearby village to guard survivors he gives the sword to Lion-o and tells him to go find out to be the great king he knows he can be. He hopes Tygra will go and seek the truth and find his real home like he promised Tygra's father. Along the way Lion-o meets a specail lioness.
1. Chapter 1

_An AU where Claudius survives his attack and goes to nearby village to guard survivors he gives the sword to Lion-o and tells him to go find out to be the great king he knows he can be. He hopes Tygra will go and seek the truth and find his real home like he promised Tygra's father. Along the way Lion-o meets a specail lioness._

chapter 1

The king had been badly wounded but thanks to him managing to move his injure wasn't life threatening. Lion-o, his brother and father were locked up. A lizard gave them some food.

Lion-o found something in the bowl.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"Sometimes my plans lead a disaster but this one got us a key." Lion-o said showing them what he found.

"Son looks like you were right about pardoning those lizards." Claudius said.

They got out of the cell and Jaga and Cheetara were freed. Claudius had been healed by Jaga's magic.

Claudius allowed Lion-o to take the sword of omens and the gauntlet of omens with him.

"I'll go look for survivors and take them to a nearby village where they will be safe." Claudius said. "Lion-o you are in charge until then." he said. He turned to Tygra. "Tygra help your brother in anyway that you can." he said.

Then he talked to the new Thundercats. "If the real Panthro is still out there tell him I said to join you and help you." Claudius said.

"Yes father." Lion-o and Tygra said.

They headed out to get what they needed. Claudius went out to do what he had to do.

Now it was time to find the book of omens.

Upon finding it Lion-o was trying to figure out how to make it work. Lion-o found himself sucked into the book and relived past events. He succeed in defeating Mum-Ra as his ancestor did.

Now he knew what had to be done.

They had to find the stones.

Upon finding the first stone. The spirit stone, Lion-o and his brother went into the astral plane. They discovered their deepest darkest memories and desires. Lion-o and Tygra found new respect for each other.

They were glad to call each other brother.

Lion-o felt betrayed by Tygra when he saw him kissing Cheetara. This was hard for Lion-o.

Soon Lion-o came to accept it.

After a little incident life and death experience Lion-o had a lot of explaining to do.

Today they it was getting late. Lion-o went out to get fire wood. He was starting to gather it when a big Lonot boar came charging at him. It knocked him over. Lion-o got his sword out and prepared to fight.

The boar charged again and Lion-o slashed at it with the sword. The boar charged once and again knocking the sword out of Lion-o's hand. The boar charged once again and knocked Lion-o in to the river which had a raging current.

Lion-o got swept away. "Help!" Lion-o cried. He got tossed all over the place. He bumped in to rocks. Finally the exhausted Lion-o swam to the riverbank. He was really tired and passed out.

Young Lioness who was riding her Marchnoke nearby saw Lion-o climb out the river and pass out. She came up and checked on him. He was breathing. "He's alive." she said. So she put him up on her Marchnoke and carried him to her nearby log cabin vacation home, which was now well her home, home since Thundera's fall.

Her father saw her come up with the injured Lion-o. "Dad he's hurt he must have fallen into river." she said.

"Lionette, let's take him inside, we need to treat his wounds." her father said.

They got to work on in it. Her father had gathered some herbs from the garden. Some for Lion-o's wounds and other's for the fever he had developed. Lion-o woke up just as they began to tend to him.

He looked at Lionette. "Is that the face of an angel?" Lion-o asked.

The lioness and Lion-o looked in each others' eyes and they fell in love. It was love at first sight.

"You are very much alive my daughter found you on the river back did you fall in some where upstream?" the lion asked.

"Yes I a Lonot boar attacked me and I dropped my sword on the ground and fell into the river." Lion-o said.

"Was it all black with red eyes?" the lioness asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"That is fourteenth animal it attacked." the lion said.

"I'm Leonos and this is my daughter Lionette." Leonos said.

"I'm Lion-o." Lion-o said.

"You are our prince, oh my we met up with your father we decided to he to our vacation home in the woods to stay in for awhile but we are alright. We also met more survivors one is name Pumrya your father and I had to lift some rumble off her I treated her with my herbs I could tell be looking at her if we didn't get there when she did she would have died. She thanked us and went to find more survivors." Leonos said.

"But most of the survivors were captured by the lizards." Lionette said.

Leonos rubbed the herbs on Lion-o's wounds. Then he wrapped the bandages around them. He ground up the other herbs and boiled them down into liquid. He handed it Lion-o.

"Drink it all Lion-o," Leonos said. "It's going to be a little bitter." he said.

Lion-o did as he was told. "It is bitter." Lion-o said.

"Good now get some rest your fever will be gone by tomorrow and those wound should be healed enough by then too." Leonos said.

Meanwhile the others were looking for Lion-o. They found his sword and followed the river and they found Leonos' and Lionette's cabin. They knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Leonos said.

He answered the door and saw the Thundercats.

"I'm Tygra I was wondering if you have seen my brother Lion-o?" Tygra said.

"Yes he's inside. My daughter found him on the river bank. We just finished treating him and gave him some medicine he's going to be fine by tomorrow." Leonos said. "Come in." he said.

They came in and saw Lion-o. "Are you okay Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Lion-o said. Lion-o explained what had happened.

The next morning Lion-o felt like himself again. They decided to stay for a while and help their new friends with breakfast. Then the Lonot boar from yesterday attacked. It was about to attack Lionette. Lion-o protected her. He ran the horrible creature through.

The boar was dead.

"Now we have nothing to worry about." Leonos said.

Lionette made a decision. "I want to go with you Lion-o." she said.

Her father came up. "Dad I," she said.

"I understand Lionette. You love him and it is time you left the nest. I know you will do alright out there." Leonos said. Then he hand her something it was a boomerang.

"It was your mother's she wanted you to have it. Now it is time for you to use it" he said.

Leonos and Lionette said good bye and the Thundercats left with a new member.

The next day Lion-o, Lionette and Tygra went up to find a short cut. They found the tiger clan's village. The tigers were so happy the prince was home. Javan revealed a monster had been terrorizing the village and had badly wounded Tygra's mother and cause her to die in Tygra's birth. The monster was after Tygra. So he gave Tygra to Claudius and his wife to save his life.

Tygra soon found himself corner by the monster he grabbed a sword one of the tigers dropped and ran the beast through. The beast was on top of him dead. Lion-o and Lionette pull the dead monster off Tygra who was miraculously uninjured. The monster turned to dust and blew away and the evil was banished from the village.

"You saved us Tygra." Javan said. "You will make a fine chief of the tigers one day." he said.

Then the other Thundercats came up and found them because they were worried. Javan meet Tygra's friends and Cheetara, Tygra's girlfriend.

Later Javan gave Tygra something. "This was the proposal gift I gave to your mother. When you feel ready give it to Cheetara." Javan said.

"Thanks father." Tygra said.

Now it was time to head out once again.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Shortly after freeing the slaves and leaving dog city. Tygra, Lion-o and Cheetara were heading through a rocky Savannah like place to find the easiest route to take. Something sped by.

Then three figures stopped in front of them. "Hello." They said.

They were cheetahs. "I'm Lion-o, this is my brother Tygra and our friend Cheetara." Lion-o said.

"Cheetara?" They said.

"Your name is Cheetara?" one of the cheetahs asked.

"Yes why are you asking?" Cheetara asked.

"Because the cheetah clans village is nearby. My name is Spedon." the cheetah said.

Lion-o got the other Thundercats and they headed to the village. "Cheetara you grandfather will be very happy to see you." Spedon said. Spedon was so happy the future chieftess has returned. This was a time to celebrate.

They came into the meeting hall. "Look who it is Cheston!" Spedon said.

The old cheetah saw Cheetara. "Cheetara I can't believe it's you." Cheston said.

"All this time I thought I was all alone in the world and here you are." Cheetara said.

"Yes I know but I'm glad your here." Cheston said.

"Now you inherit the land of your own Cheetara." Spedon said.

"If I am the granddaughter of the chief why was I abandoned?" Cheetara asked.

"You were not abandoned I'll tell you later." Cheston said.

Cheetara was very upset. "Cheetara he's your grandfather your family." Tygra said.

"I know but seems like Jaga was my real family. He's the only one who cared." she said.

Cheston came up to Cheetara and told her the story of what happened to her parents.

"Your parents went out to hunt with some others and I was watching you. Then the other cheetahs they were with came back with your parents bodies they had been killed in a land slide while trying to help a young cub who was playing nearby. The cub survived but your parents didn't. I was heartbroken about the news so I took you to Thundera where my old friend Jaga lived. I gave you to him and he raise a Cleric I only gave you to him because I love you." Cheston said.

Cheetara hugged her grandfather and started to cry. Cheston stroked his granddaughter's hair.

Cheetara now understood her grandfather only gave her to Jaga out of love.

She introduce him to Tygra her boyfriend. "He is a fine you cat. I know you two do make a lovely couple. Maybe you can start your own village for all kinds of cats." Cheston said.

"That is what my father Javan is hoping for." Tygra said.

"Javan I remember seeing him as cub he sure was good kid. Played well with my own son." Cheston said. "I know you will make him very proud." he told Tygra.

In a nearby forest they began to gather supplies.

Lion-o and Lionette were still getting to know one another. Right now Lion-o was assisting his brother Tygra in gathering food. "You know I can see Lionette really likes you." Tygra said.

"Really, she is so beautiful and the smartest lioness I know." Lion-o said.

"You like her." Tygra said.

"So what if I do?" Lion-o asked. "You like Cheetara." he said.

"You got a point." Tygra said.

Then they found a candy fruit tree. "Look candy fruit." Lion-o said.

"Great lets start picking some." Tygra said.

They heard something. They prepared to fight. But it wasn't a monster it was a lioness with dark brown fur. "Oh hello, I'm Lenaria." she said.

"Hi Lenaria we were out forging food." Tygra said.

"I'm Lion-o and this is my brother Tygra," Lion-o said.

"How can you be brothers you aren't even they same species." Lenaria said. "I now know who you are you are the royal brothers of Thundera." she said.

Lenaria looked at Lion-o. "Lion-o you are pretty handsome." she said.

"Thanks." Lion-o said.

"I was out forging for food as well. My vacation cabin is nearby, you want to come over for lunch?" she asked.

"That would be nice Lenaria if our other friends can come." Lion-o said.

"Sure," Lenaria said. She gave them the directions to her vacation home.

Lion-o and Tygra got the Thundercat and lead them to Lenaria's home. "Hi I'm Lenaria's father, you must be Lion-o." the lion said. "My name is Maneson." he said.

Lenaria began to flirt with Lion-o Lionette noticed. "Hey stop bothering him." Lionette said.

"Get lost Missy I'm with the love of my life." Lenaria said.

"I love Lion-o." Lionette said.

"Well go to someone else he's mine." Lenaria said.

"Lion-o is not property!" Lionette said.

"But I should date him I'm better than you and prettier than you. Our fathers may be friends but I am the best." Lenaria said.

Then she pushed Lionette into the mud and her clothes tore. Lenaria laughed at her. "Now Lion-o will want more miss Lionette the loser." Lenaria said.

Lionette ran off crying. Lion-o saw her run by. "Is she okay?" Lion-o asked Lenaria.

"She is just upset that she fell in the mud and tore her clothes." Lenaria said.

Cheetara followed Lionette and found her sitting next to a tree crying. Cheetara sat down next to her. She told Cheetara what happened. "Lionette you are very beautiful and very kind and smart and have many more good traits. Just remember those things and don't let anyone cut you down and trying to take away your spirit. Lenaria is only doing because she is competing with you for Lion-o so do you best and try win Lion-o's heart fair and square and not dirty like she is doing." Cheetara said.

"Thanks Cheetara," Lionette said.

After lunch, Lenaria continued to flirt with Lion-o. She took him on a walk and tried to kiss him. "Not right now, I don't feel like kissing any girl right now." Lion-o said. Lionette knew why Lion-o didn't feel like after getting rejected by Pumrya he was still hurting.

When they came back Lionette sat with Lion-o and began talking with him. Lenaria shoved her a side and sat next Lion-o. "Hey Lionette was sitting there." Lion-o said.

"I didn't her." Lenaria said.

Lionette was offended by this.

Maneson could see his daughter's behavior wasn't good. But he knew she was only trying win Lion-o's heart but he could tell she was going the wrong way about it. He had to talk about it later.

When Lion-o and the Thundercats left to continue their journey Lenaria left to follow them so she could win Lion-o's heart. She left before Maneson could tell her to how to properly win a boy's heart.

Some days they met up with Lenaria she would continue to make Lionette look bad. Lionette acted like the bigger cat and was kind to Lenaria even though she was being mean.

Today in a little town Lenaria started to fight Lionette to prove Lion-o was her's. Lionette fought back to defend herself. "Break it up!" Tygra said breaking the girls apart.

"I saw what happened. Lenaria attack Lionette to prove Lion-o was her's while Lionette was fighting to defend herself and prove Lion-o was not property." Cheetara said.

"Lionette is right Lion-o is not property you can not own someone like that." Tygra said.

Lion-o came running when he heard the whole fight. Lenaria came up to him. "Tell them Lion-o tell them I am the one who is your love." Lenaria said.

"I know who I love, and who my heart belongs to." Lion-o said.

"I knew it." Lenaria said.

"Lionette," Lion-o said.

"What she is loser and I am perfect." Lenaria said.

"I love Lionette, she listens to me when I talk she accepts me for who I am, I listen to her, and accept her for who she is." Lion-o said. "I see you make her look bad, Lenaria you can't decided for me who to choose to love, it's my choice." he said. "I know there is some cat out there who is right for you and you just haven't found him yet." he said.

Lenaria smiled at him. Then Lenaria saw a male lion with a black mane. They saw each other. They fell in love. "I'm Lenaria," she said.

"I'm Cadston." the male lion said.

Soon the two of them walked off talking.

"Looks like Lenaria found the lion she was looking for." Cheetara said.

Lenaria's father heard about his daughter's new love and Lenaria was taking him home to meet her father. This was happy moment for them.

This was also a happy time for Lion-o and Lionette. They were finally a couple. The two of them finally kissed.

A moment truly to remember.

They made it to Aviasta and met Vultiare who betrayed them and took the tech stone.

All the animals helped them fight of Mum-Ra. They headed to the village where Lion-o's father was. Upon arriving they greeted Claudius. "Hello, Javan long time no see old friend." Claudius said. He saw Cheston.

"Hell Cheston good to see you." he said.

Javan greeted the old Cheetah as well. They were happy that Cheston had reunited with his granddaughter.

Claudius saw Leonos and Maneson. He greeted his old friends.

Claudius saw Lionette. "Well, well who is this?" he asked.

"I'm Lionette, Leonos daughter." Lionette said.

Lion-o was smiling at Lionette. Claudius saw how Lion-o smiling at Lionette. He loved her and she was smiling at him the same way.

He went to talk to his son. "You really like her don't you son?" Claudius asked.

"I do, she's now my girlfriend I'm thinking about asking her to marry me." Lion-o said.

Claudius grinned and gave Lion-o something. It was a bracelet. "This was my proposal gift to your mother, give this to Lionette." Claudius said.

"Thanks dad." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats united all the animals and they defeated Mum-Ra. Now they were truly at peace and began to rebuild the places destroyed together. Now everything was even better than before.

Later Tygra and Cheetara married uniting the Tiger clan and the Cheetah clan. They even began to build a village in a grassland near Thundera. After about a year the village was complete.

Today all the animals were celebrating the one year anniversary of Mum-Ra's defeat. That night Lion-o proposed to Lionette and she said yes. Claudius was happy about this. His youngest son was getting married. He still felt that Tygra was his son even though Javan took him back in.

The wedding was a big celebration. Lion-o and Lionette said their vows and the reception was perfect. Lion-o and Lionette headed out on their honeymoon this was going to be a specail time.

The end sequel coming soon!


End file.
